The Itch
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: A short little ficlet in which Loki is a frustrated 1000 year old virgin. Smut ensues. Thorki. M/M explicit. Was supposed to be a one-shot, then two chapters, now...hell I don't how long this will be.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother your sour mood worsens by the day." Thor tells his brother who is once again sitting out another ball. Thor is not a very good dancer but he is sociable at least. He makes his clumsy turns with the ladies when asked. Loki should do the same.

"My mood is always sour when I am forced to converse with fools." Loki snips. He has masturbated four times today and yet his need has not subsided. He longs for physical contact from another person, any person which is why the thought of dancing frightens him. They'd feel his erection rub against them for sure. And should he ever finally succumb to his needs and desires he will be humiliated when the other person sees what exactly it is he has between his legs. He is neither man nor woman but a freak. His pride, however, is losing the battle.

"Loki Odinson you get out there and perform your princely duties!" Frigga admonishes her son. Loki is normally the one of her two sons she can rely on to act dignified and appropriately at these high society events.

"Mother please! I do not feel well." Loki panics. The feel of another hand touching his shoulder or caressing his back, even with his clothes on will undoubtedly cause him to orgasm in public.

"That is because you refuse to socialize and make friends. Your ailment is born of isolation and I will tolerate it no longer." Frigga is rarely so stern with her children but she is worried for her dark haired son. He has become a recluse and a hermit.

"Yes mother." Loki's flat voice speaks volumes of his opinion of this requirement. He walks out to the dancefloor, hearing the murmurs and whispers follow his movements. He finds some naïve young girl standing on the periphery of the dance floor and curtly puts his hand out, offering her a dance. The young lady looks to her mother with trepidation but the mother gives her nod telling her to take it. It would not 'do' to turn down a dance offer from a prince of Odin, even one so strange as Loki. And Loki is dangerous enough in his own right that slighting him would be unwise.

She takes his hand and he guides her out onto the dance floor for a waltz. The next song begins and he pulls her close to him as proper dance form requires. She smells like honeysuckle and her delicate hand rests lightly on his shoulder, sending little tingling shocks down his backbone. Loki praises the Norns for her thick layered skirt for his cock is already responding in a way it should not. His plump folds are moist as well and he feels a deep throbbing between his legs which aches to be filled. He hasn't dared to let any know that he is a virtuous maiden. They already mock him for wielding women's magic.

"My Prince you are a wonderful dancer. You should do this more often. You would certainly be more popular with the ladies for doing so. I am having a wonderful time."

"Thank you." Is all Loki can muster. Sweat is pouring down his temples and not because of the physical exertion. Her plump lips call to him and his lonely heart cries out for love. To feel her hands rake over his naked body….

The hall goes dead quiet when Loki pulls the girl in for a sudden kiss. His hands grope her salaciously, scandalizing the lady. Collectively no one can ever recall Prince Loki having ever made a public romantic gesture of any kind, but this isn't romantic. He's practically molesting her. She pushes back out of his arms and rears her arm back for a full powered slap. SMACK!

Loki pants hard his shocked and heavy breath. He gathers his long green cape around him to hide his stiff standing shame.

"Forgive me…my lady." His voice trembles and he turns and flees the hall, humiliated and desperate.

"What in Valhalla has gotten into that boy? He knows better than to treat a lady like that. I'll have him tied to the whipping post." Odin's gruff disapproving voice carries throughout the hall.

"He tried to tell me he wasn't well. I think something is wrong. I'll go talk to him." Frigga says.

"Mother perhaps I should talk to Loki. His problem seems to be of a very 'personal' nature. You are probably the last person to whom he'd want to discuss such matters." Thor says.

"You are right son. Go find out what the problem is and report back to me please." Frigga asks.

"Yes mother." Thor leaves the ball to go reprimand and console his brother. Thor tries to think of an instance where Loki has ever shown an interest in another person and cannot think of one. Loki is so private and secretive Thor had always assumed that he carried out his carnal activities with the utmost care to privacy. However Thor knows the look of a man that has not found sexual satisfaction in a very long time. Loki was shaking with the need. Thor has only seen such deprivation on the battlefield when he and his men have spent months away on campaign with nary a woman in sight…save Sif, but she doesn't count. It is usually at that point Thor tries, when possible, to hire a few local whores to see to the needs of his men. Loki looks desperate enough to fuck a horse. He knocks on his brother's door.

"Loki?"

"Go away Thor. For your own safety! Leave me!"

"Safety? Loki whatever it is that is troubling you let me help." Thor enters Loki's room even though he does not have permission. Loki is sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to Thor. He is hunched over and still panting heavily. Loki was masturbating again and fumbles to stuff his red angry hard cock back into his trousers. He looks over his shoulder and glares at Thor.

Thor is standing there in his ceremonial best. His glorious golden hair is long and shiny. His beard is trimmed neatly, close to the skin. His large arms flex with the slightest of movements, and his large blue eyes so full of concern, melt Loki's heart and resolve. He has desired for so long. The damn breaks and Loki loses his sanity.

The doors to Loki's room fly shut behind Thor and lock ominously. Thor feels an invisible force drag him to Loki's bed. His arms become pinned to the headboard and shackles appear around them.

"Loki what is this?!" Thor's voice is filled with horror. Loki stands and the look on his face is one of resolve and terrible longing.

"You look so beautiful. You have always looked so beautiful. How could anyone like you…anyone at all…want someone like me?"

"Brother I do not know what troubles your heart but this madness will only lead to suffering. Talk to me! What is wrong?"

"I will show you Thor. I will show you the hideous monster that I am and you will recoil with disgust." Loki unsnaps the cape fastenings on his shoulders, then removes his heavy coat. Thor's dread curls inside his stomach when realizes that Loki is undressing.

"Stop this Loki! I am your brother!" Thor says, but he can see Loki is beyond reason. Loki continues to undress.

"Tell me Thor, in your 1000 year life, how many people have you slept with roughly?"

"I don't know. Many." Thor says quietly.

"Many." Loki snorts derisively. He removes his tunic, baring his chest. He slips his boots off and then gives Thor a look that he cannot decipher before yanking down his trousers.

Thor sees Loki's fully naked form then. A large nicely formed cock rests between his legs. It is a good sized cock any man would be proud to have…but his testicles are missing. Loki can sense the question forming in Thor's head and he lifts his cock up to reveal the damp rose petals that frame his woman's opening.

"Loki..." He understands now. Loki has never had sex with anyone. To do so would've meant risking his secret becoming public knowledge. Hermaphrodites among the Aesir are extremely rare and like Midgardian hermaphrodites they are sterile.

Loki walks over to Thor and pulls off Thor's boots. His panic is renewed.

"Loki don't do this brother. I know you suffer, but we can find someone, someone who will keep your secret. You are mad with want! If you do this you will ruin what we are and live in regret. Please Brother I beg you, do not do this!"

"You're the only one I trust." Tears fall from Loki's eyes then. Their sadness pierces Thor's heart. He has not seen Loki so vulnerable since they were children. It stills Thor's tongue and the thunderer sits in silence as Loki removes the rest of his clothes. Loki gasps when he sees Thor's cock. It is even more wonderful than he'd imagined. Loki dives onto it, desperate to taste.

"Loki!" Thor throws his head back when Loki takes him into his mouth. Loki's free hand rakes over Thor's thighs hungrily, desperate for skin to skin contact. Thor tries to think of unsexy things to keep from getting hard. Cleaning out the privies at the bathing house. The refuse wagon behind butcher's row, filled with decaying organ meats and entrails. Odin naked. No! Too much. Too much. Volstagg naked.

Loki moans around his cock as his head bobs violently. The sensation is overwhelming and Thor cannot fight the desire flooding his groin. Once he is fully hard Loki gets up and straddles Thor's hips. He positions his cunny directly over Thor's tip, his pupils blown wide, his eyes entirely black.

"Loki don't!" Loki pushes down hard and lets out a guttural scream as his maidenhead breaks. He stills, but only for a moment. He bounces up and down and starts riding Thor like a stallion.

"Thor! Oh gods Thor! It's so wonderful! It's better than anything I ever dreamed. I need you brother…I need you…please Thor…." Loki's crying with both relief and sorrow. His lovely dark hair whips around him and his creamy skin shines with the exertion of pleasure. He's magnificent.

Thor cannot find it within himself to be angry with Loki. He's not even repulsed. In fact he finds his brother's form more intoxicating and alluring than any maiden he has ever bedded. Loki's moans of pleasure are like the song of the nightingale. Thor begins mirroring Loki's movements and thrusts upward to meet him. Loki's eyes open, clearly surprised.

"Shh. It is alright brother. Take what you need love. I am here for you." Thor says. Loki leans forward and kisses Thor then.

"Please! I need you to make love to me please!" Loki begs as he bounces.

"Let my arms down love. Let me give you what you need."

"You won't run?"

"No darling. Let me take care of you." Thor says softly. Loki removes the magic binding Thor's arms and the large muscled trunks wrap around Loki's torso, exploring every inch of skin. The feeling of being embraced by a lover is too much for Loki and he comes, splattering all over Thor's stomach. Loki collapses into Thor's arms, sobbing against the golden man's shoulder.

"Shh. Shh love. I am here now. I am here now."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Loki cries. Thor pulls him even tighter to his chest.

"Shh. No more tears now. I am with you." Thor leans Loki onto his back and presses the weight of his body down on Loki, knowing he'll relish the feel of every inch of skin. Loki's legs are wrapped around Thor's hips and he keens when Thor moves even a little. Thor kisses him again. Loki tastes like peppermint and lemon essence. Their tongues massage together like thick soft moist velvet. Loki tangles his fingers into Thor's hair as Thor's hand rakes down Loki's ribcage and back up, tweaking a nipple for good measure. Loki arches into it. With his cock hard once more Thor takes that as his cue to start a rhythm. His hips thrust gently. He's going to take his time with Loki and pull every drop of pleasure from his darling before sleep takes them both. Their love making lasts until dawn and they drift off knowing that they will have to speak when they wake.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki opens his eyes, amazed to feel the warmth and powerful arms of Thor wrapped behind him. Thor's head is nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Thor's morning glory is resting peacefully in the crook of Loki's hind end. For the first time in decades…centuries, Loki feels clear headed. He did not know how crippling the fog of lust had become. It had robbed him of his senses and only now can he fully process the ramifications of what he has done with Thor. Loki feels Thor's hand rake up and down his arm, telling him the other is awake. He takes in a shaky breath.

"You're still here." Loki rolls to face him. "Are you not angry with me? Are you not disgusted by me?"

"Nay Loki. You are sublime. I have never felt such intimacy and sweetness as I did in your arms last night. I would have you again brother."

"Brother. Brother! Thor what we've done…if it were ever discovered father would hang us both!"

"Shh now. No one ever need find out."

"But what if I'm….what if I'm pregnant. How many times did you come inside me last night?" Loki squeaks. Thor smiles.

"Half a dozen times at least."

"How can you laugh at a time like this? This is serious Thor!"

"Loki you know hermaphrodites are sterile. You needn't worry so."

"But that would mean that I'll never be able to give you children." Loki bursts into tears again. Thor pulls him to his chest and lets the salty drops dampen his skin.

"It is probably for the best love. You know father will be marrying me off to some noble woman soon and our dalliances can never be discovered. I will be able to keep making love to you without fear of repercussions. If you were to ever become pregnant it would doom us both."

"I love you Thor." Loki kisses him with passionate heated need.

"We will make love again tonight. There are so many pleasurable things I want to teach you Loki."

"I can't stand the thought of you fucking some future wife."

"I am sorry love. It would seem it is to be your lot in life to dwell in my shadow."

"Feed me your sunlight and I will never be in need again." They kiss languidly until the call of nature forces them to rise for the day.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Did you figure out what is wrong with Loki?" Frigga asked Thor as they strolled through the royal gardens.

"Um…aye, I did."

"And?"

"Mother, there are some things mothers should not know about their sons. I have helped him figure out a solution to his problem. You will find him much calmer going forward."

"Did he share anything with you about any physical abnormalities?" Frigga asks Thor. It occurs to Thor then that Frigga would of course know about Loki's unusual genitalia. She birthed the man.

"He did share his secret about his anatomy with me yes."

"Well I hope you did not take him to a whore house. It would only be a matter of time before some unscrupulous harlot tried to blackmail the royal family."

"I took him to someone that is trustworthy."

"Good boy." Frigga kisses Thor's cheek and then turns her attention to the pink roses that are blooming. It is late in the season and she did not think they would bloom this year at all, much like Loki. Now if only she could figure out what her weavings are trying to tell her. Lately they have not been making any sense at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Brother, I was thinking I could join you in the sparring ring today." Loki grins joyfully. He radiates happiness. The change is so sudden and transformative that everyone in the hall is staring at him and speculating about his drastic change in personality.

"That would be wonderful brother. I look forward to it!"

"I have been neglecting my fighting skills for too long. I was also thinking we could go riding this afternoon. The wildflowers are in bloom and I'd like to see them."

"That is wonderful Loki. I am glad to see you are getting out again." Frigga says.

"I have avoided the sunshine long enough."

"Yes well, be prepared for a schooling today. I will show no mercy."

"Nor I brother." Loki chuckles. No one has heard Loki laugh in centuries. It is a warm luxurious sound that swells Thor's heart. He has done this. He has made his brother whole. Whatever else may come from this, Thor will not regret it.

 **Three months later…**

Thor sneaks into Loki's room again like he has been doing every night since the first night. There is a secret narrow hallway that only the royal family uses that connects the rooms. He enters the dimly lit bedroom expecting to find Loki naked and ready, but finds it empty. He hears sobbing in the bathing chambers and steps quietly to the door to listen.

"Loki?" Thor is concerned. What has happened? The door swings open with a quick rush of air. The look upon Loki's face is of a man facing the gallows.

"We are doomed."

"What has happened? Has someone discovered us?"

"I'm pregnant Thor."

"No. That cannot be possible. Everyone knows hermaphrodites are sterile."

"I just performed the test not an hour ago. I've been nauseous in the mornings and exhausted despite much sleep and rest. Lately I've been hungering for foods that are not typical. I am with child."

Thor walks back to the bed and sits on it. He has no idea what to do. The laws on incest are clear and the child will be considered an abomination. Odin will execute them both.

"Thor?"

"I'm thinking."

"I've ruined everything. I'll run away. I'll disappear. No one ever needs to know. Asgard won't miss me. They'll barely notice I've gone."

"No Loki. I'll not be without you. I'll not abandon you or forsake your name or the existence of my child. I love you both."

"Grow up Thor! You are the future King and I am the spare heir. You cannot shirk your duties to the throne."

"I'll renounce the throne and all claim I have upon it. You are the most important thing in my life not that."

"You are a fool. Do you think Odin would simply accept your resignation as his son?"

"You are also his son. Do you really think he would hang us both? Who would rule when he is gone."

"You! I'll be hanged and you will be reprimanded."

"I would hang beside you then."

"You really would, wouldn't you?" Loki stares at Thor for a long silent moment. "We have to run."

"Glad you are seeing things my way."

"Oh shut up! Where will we go?"

"Vanaheim is nice this time of year."

"King Frey would turn us in, in a heartbeat."

"Alfheim?"

"The elves would not turn us in, but they would punish us for trespassing if caught, which we would be. They do not like outsiders coming into their land uninvited and unannounced."

"Svartleheim?"

"Too barren."

"Midgard then. We can't go to Jotunnheim, Muspelheim, or Nifleheim."

"I agree. But where on Midgard? I'll have to do some research."

XxXxXxXx

Frigga looks at her sons at the dinner table and frowns. She has been having nightmares and her weavings keep telling her she is about to lose her children but they do not mention death. She notes that both Loki and Thor are not smiling as broadly as they have been of late. Their subdued smiles set off alarms inside her head. Something bad is going to happen.

"Thor? Would you walk with me?"

"Of course mother." Thor rises from his seat and follows his mother back out to the gardens.

"What troubles you mother?"

"Thor is there something you are not telling me?" Frigga asks concerned. Thor's breath hitches with fear. His mind spins trying to find an answer that will not spook his mother but he has never been quick witted with words and she can see he is keeping a secret from her.

"Thor please! Whatever it is, you must tell me. I don't want to lose you or Loki."

"You'll lose us if I do."

"Why? Have you broken a law?" Frigga asks.

"No!" Thor answers far too quickly.

"Thor Odinson do not lie to me. How serious is the punishment for what you have done?"

"Death, for me and Loki both." Thor says. A chill goes up Frigga spine. She understands now. Thor and Loki must flee for their lives, but why?

"What is the two of you have done?" As soon as Frigga says the words understanding dawns upon her.

"I am too ashamed to ever tell you."

"You and Loki. You are lovers."

"Loki is with child mother. We cannot hide what we've done. You know the punishment for incest."

"Oh! Thank the Norns!" Frigga laughs with relief, confusing Thor endlessly.

"Mother?"

"Oh Thor, I am so sorry my son. All will be well. Your father and I, we've been keeping a secret from Loki and from you. You do not need to flee Asgard or fear punishment. You've done nothing wrong. In fact you and Loki have followed a course that your father once put aside. Your union will be welcomed."

"Welcomed? But Loki and I are brothers!" Thor says in shock. Frigga's lips set into a thin guilty line and her eyes dart away in shame.

"Loki isn't my brother, is he?"

XxXxXxXx

After a long talk with Frigga in the garden about Loki's origins she left him to tell Odin of the new development. The bells will ring and the betrothal announcement will be made today. The wedding will also be put together quickly and held within days since Loki's condition will be hard to hide in just a few weeks.

Thor runs back to the hall to find Loki and tell him the wonderful news, but he is not there. Thor then runs back to Loki's chambers hoping to find him there. A heavy weight settles into Thor's chest when he notices that certain items are missing from Loki's shelves. Upon the desk is a white envelope with Thor's name on it.

Thor picks up the envelope and opens the letter to read it.

"Forget me."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watches Thor leave with his mother to discuss something in the gardens. Frigga's loom has obviously alerted her to something. He cannot risk being caught. He has more than himself to consider. He must protect the child inside his womb. Thor cannot be trusted to keep a secret of this magnitude. He will get them both lynched for sure. Loki stands and leaves the dining hall calmly and quietly like any other morning. He returns to his room and packs a satchel. He grabs every gilded and jewel encrusted object he can carry, knowing he will need the gold to fund his new life, wherever that is going to be.

He curses himself for mentioning Midgard to Thor earlier. Loki wasn't lying when he dismissed the other realms as hiding places. Midgard is the only place large enough and remote enough for him to hide. The mortals there are clueless about the other realms and will not know who he is. He can hide there. Getting there will be interesting too. He hasn't walked the lines between the realms in ages. The secret path to Midgard is hidden behind a waterfall not far from the palace. Once there he can cloak himself with magic and Heimdall will not be able to find him.

Loki gives his room one last look before shutting the door. He will never see it again. He heads to the stables and takes a horse to the waterfall. With his heavy bag and heavy heart Loki climbs into the hidden cave and crawls through the hole that will take him to a whole new world.

XxXxXxXx

Midgard has changed a lot in the last 200 years. The last time Loki visited was back in 1782. The explosion of technology in such a short time is staggering. The degradation of manners and culture is off putting. He knows he is somewhere in the Americas. It is a large city much like an ant colony with skyscrapers that would rival the palace of Asgard. Loki is aware that his dress is strange compared to his surroundings. People stare as they pass him. He knows he needs to change his clothes and blend in but the manner of dress these people wear is distasteful and sloppy to Loki. A woman passes by wearing short denim shorts that are too small. He can see her ass hanging out from the bottom and her stomach spilling over the top. The tight t-shirt she wears only accentuates how badly her clothes fit. Loki sneers.

A handsome man in a business suit passes him then. His posture and aura oozes power, authority, and class. Yes, that is how he wants to look. Loki ducks into an alley and uses his magic to change his appearance. It is just and illusion but it will tide him over until he can purchase the real thing. Loki walks around observing people and learning as much as he can about how this world works. He's noticed multiple forms of currency, communications devices that these people can't seem to live without, and various versions of required identification.

Using magic and a little slight of hand, Loki steals a man's wallet to peer at the contents. He notices the driver's license, credit cards, and cash. Loki has never been one for thievery but he needs to know how to fit into this world if he is to survive for any length of time.

Using his magic he changes the photo on the driver's license to look like him. For hard currency he survey's his surroundings. He has seen pawn shops, but they look like seedy establishments that will not pay him what his property is worth, so he decides to enter what appears to be a reputable jewelry store instead.

He strikes up a conversation with the man behind the counter about selling a ring. The man eyes Loki with a dubious expression but allows Loki to show him what he has. Loki pulls out a golden ring with a gigantic red diamond. Most people would think it is a ruby upon first glance but this man knows his stuff and recognizes a remarkable find when he sees one. Loki is ushered upstairs to a private shopping suite. Loki can tell by the wares on display in this room that is where the extremely wealthy clients are taken.

"Mr. Anderson. Your ring is a unique and rare piece. I've never seen a red diamond of that size and quality before. Where did you say you purchased it?"

"I didn't. I'm not a client you see, I'm a jeweler. I made this. As to the origins of the gem, that is a secret I will be keeping to myself."

"I see you are carrying a large bag. What else do you have in there?"

"Some other items I have made." Loki pulls out one of his throwing daggers. It is highly polished steel with a dragon design on the hilt and emeralds encrusted into the scales. The eyes are rubies.

"This is exquisite. The design would attract a very specific kind of customer but I think I know a few people that would want this. Tell me, with the quality of these items, why do you not go into business for yourself?"

"My supply of rare gems has dried up and the political upheaval of the area where I am from has forced me to seek refuge in this country."

"You sound British or maybe South African?"

"Something like that yes." Loki lies.

"Well the ring alone is easily worth $3 million and the dagger another $1 million. If the other items in your bag are of this quality you will leave this building a very rich man."

XxXxXxXx

"I'll take it." Loki said. It was small compared to the palace but beautifully furnished and it had two spacious bedrooms and a wonderful view. He didn't like the price tag, $20 million. It was going to take a third of his money to purchase this place.

The Upper East Side is supposedly the best place in this city to raise children and Loki wanted that for his child. The child growing within him is a prince or princess of the realm. Loki prayed that the child would not be both in one like he. He did not want to pass on his defect.

Loki settled into his new life, purchasing a crib and practicing illusions that made him look like a woman. As his belly swelled he knew looking like a man would just not fly. To his neighbors he was Mr. Anderson, except when he was Mrs. Anderson. The two were rarely seen together, and when they were it was only briefly.

Loki fell into the new bed of his new home thinking of Thor and the tears fell freely like the waterfall through which he'd traveled to get here.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Three days. It has been three days and there is no sign of him." Thor laments.

"The missing horse was found near the pond here." The soldier points to the spot on the map.

"Did you check behind the waterfall? There is a cave there. Loki and I used to play in it as children."

"Aye my prince but there was no sign of him."

"He can't have left Asgard! Heimdall hasn't opened the Bifrost in weeks." Thor slams his fist onto the table, frustrated. Thor thinks about his and Loki's plan to flee Asgard. It was foolish. Thor knows that now. The Bifrost is the only way in or out of The Realm Eternal. In his haste for an answer he hadn't thought that particular detail through. Loki hadn't either for he'd agreed with Thor that they needed to run. So where is he? Loki is usually quick witted and he would have dismissed any place they could not immediately flee to out of hand. Thor turns and walks away.

"My prince where are you going?"

"I'm going to give that waterfall a second glance." Thor swings Mjolnir up into the air and takes off, landing at the pond only a few minutes later. He shimmies his way behind the water into the cavern there. It is small, but well illuminated by the setting sun which is hitting the waterfall just right. Thor can see all the way into the back. He follows the path and notices foot prints. As the ceiling gets lower and lower Thor notices tracks in the dirt where someone crawled. He doubts the guards searched this far. Thor gets down and crawls on all fours as well. He keeps going, finding his body is blocking all light and he is completely in the dark. But he keeps moving forward, following his gut until he is blasted by sunlight.

"Hey asshole, what are you doing in the fountain? You gonna go for a swim there Mr. Viking?" A man rides past on a slender device with two wheels. People are looking at him like he is nuts. He steps out of the water.

"Excuse me. I slipped. Could you tell me where I am. I've gotten a bit lost." Thor says to a middle aged woman walking her poodles.

"Oh are you here with a troupe of traveling actors?" She asks as she inspects Thor's clothing.

"Ah…yes…yes my lady I am. Where am I?"

"My lady…how sweet. A Shakespearean actor I see. You, my dear, are in Central Park."

"And what city is this?"

"Oh well this is Manhattan proper. Which borough are you trying to find?"

"Ah, this one. Thank you."

"Will you be performing here tonight?"

"Ah yes, yes I will."

"What time?"

"Um, 8 o'clock."

"Which play?" She asks. Thor remembers reading Shakespeare's works centuries ago. Loki springs to mind and a smile plays across his lips.

"The Taming of the Shrew."

"Oh excellent. I'll be here."

"I look forward to seeing you here my lady." He says and then turns to walk away from her. He looks out to the Midgardian city knowing that somewhere in this place is his brother and his love.

"Heimdall!" Thor calls out to the sky. A bright light engulfs him, shocking the shit out of every New Yorker around him, and these are the most jaded people on the planet. They've seen everything. The big man in the red cape disappears and in his wake is a design is etched into the cement and grass.

Alarm bells go off at SHIELD and Tony Stark gets a phone call from a black man with an eye patch.


	3. Chapter 3

**With Apologies to Jerry Springer...**

"Loki is on Midgard."

"You are certain of this?" Frigga asks as Odin listens.

"Aye."

"But how did he get there without the Bifrost?" Odin asks.

"There is a way between realms. Loki must have found it a long time ago. There is a small cave behind Marigold Waterfall. I followed tracks through a small hole and crawled out the other side and I was on Midgard."

"I'll send the ravens to scour the realm."

"Father, Midgard is much changed from the last time I visited it. I did not recognize it at all. The mortals have advanced their technology by leaps and bounds. The population is incomprehensible in size. Find him will not be so simple."

"Perhaps we could illicit assistance from the mortals that live there. They may be able to track Loki in a way that we cannot." Odin says.

"Heimdall cannot see him?"

"No mother. I suspect Loki has the ability to shield himself from Heimdall's sight."

"That would not surprise me. He always was a gifted student." Frigga says with a touch of pride.

"I will return to Midgard and seek out assistance from the mortals." Thor says.

"Thor, be careful. The mortals are of the belief that they are alone in the universe."

"What? That is ridiculous."

"Yes well, ridiculous as it is your arrival and sudden public departure via the Bifrost has stirred up a bit of a hornet's nest down there. However, the people currently gathered at the departure point might be the same people that could best assist you in your search. Go now."

"I will father."

XxXxXxXx

Thor touches down in Central Park again, in the same spot he'd just left an hour before. The sound of the safeties of many guns disengaging fills the air as men in black suits aim their guns at him. Thor looks around him searching for whoever might be in charge. A red and gold metal man, a man in a blue uniform with a shield, and a black man with one eye all approach him.

"Please tell me you come in peace." Iron Man's filtered voice rings out.

"Stark he probably doesn't speak English." Captain America says to him.

"No, but I do have the Allspeak. I can understand you words well enough." Thor smiles, looking positively bubbly.

"Stand down." Nick says to his men. The black suits lower their guns. "Who are you?"

"I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard the Realm Eternal."

"Thor? Like god of thunder Thor?" Steve asks clearly doubtful.

"Yes, so you have heard of me? Father said you mortals were of the opinion you were all alone in the universe."

"We were until an hour ago." Nick says. "So what brings a god to the land of mortals?"

"Ah…well…" Thor tries to think about how to explain that he is looking for his brother who is his lover, and also pregnant with his child and that he is also secretly a hermaphrodite and not really his brother at all. "…it is a private family matter actually. I am looking for someone. One of my people." Thor's embarrassed expression only makes Nick and Steve more suspicious. Despite his massive size and intimidating looking hammer on his hip the guy radiates a teddy bear persona. His red flushed face and guilty expression is kind of adorable.

"Let me guess. He's an evil villain plotting to conquer earth?" Tony asks.

"Nay of course not! He's just…well I'd rather not discuss it here, if you don't mind."

"Fine. Come with us." Nick turns and guides the big blonde god to an awaiting SUV. Thor climbs in and surveys his surrounding, playing with whatever nobs he can find.

"You mortals have made many advances since last I visited this realm." Thor says.

"And when was that?" Nick asks.

"A couple hundred years ago. My mother, brother, and I came here for a picnic and to gather some herbs my mother wanted to transplant back in our realm." Thor beams a big Colgate white smile.

"So what is this private family matter you mentioned?" Nick asks.

Thor scratches his head as he considers where to begin. "I am looking for a man named Loki."

"Loki, I've heard of him too. He's the god of mischief and chaos isn't he?" Nick asks.

"And lies." Steve says.

"All of those things are true but Loki is actually a very lovely person." Thor says.

"Ah huh. I'm sure he is. So what is he doing here on earth?" Nick asks.

"He's hiding…from me. And from our father actually."

"Loki is your brother?" Steve notes.

"Yes…or he was…it was only made clear to me recently that he is adopted. We aren't even the same species as it turns out."

"Ah huh. So why is he hiding." Tony asks.

"He's pregnant." Thor says.

"HE's pregnant?"

"Yes, you see Loki is actually a hermaphrodite, which is typical for his species. He's a Jotunn you see. They are of the single gender. My brother does not know this though… that he is adopted and not Aesir like me. He is still of the belief that what we did was wrong."

"Wait…you're the baby daddy?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Thor says, his cheeks growing redder by the minute.

"With your not-brother?" Steve asks.

"Yes."

"So why didn't you just tell him before and save him all the shame?"

"I didn't know before." The silence that follows that statement sits like a dead weight for several seconds.

"Okay so that still doesn't exactly explain why he ran." Steve says.

"Incest in Asgard is punishable by death."

"That's a serious punishment, but you two went ahead and did it anyway? I mean, you thought he was your brother and you knew you could be put to death why did you do it?" Steve asks.

"I didn't want to at first. I begged Loki to stop but he wouldn't listen." Thor says defensively.

"Are you trying to tell us your brother raped you?" Nick asks. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well…ah…no…only at first…I mean I felt sorry for him. He was a 1000 year old virgin. Anyone would crack after going that long….and I love him…and he was crying and remorseful and I'm glad it happened. I love him."

Tony claps his hands and puts them up. "I'm out. Check please."

"Okay so let me get this straight: He fled for his life because he was having sex with his brother and became pregnant because he's afraid he'll be executed for incest. Yes?" Nick asks.

"Only you're not really his brother and you've come looking for him because you love him and want to take him home?"

"Yes of course." Thor says.

"And what will happen to Loki once he gets there?"

"I'll marry him of course. Mother has already starting planning the wedding."

"Of course she has." Tony says.

"So how do you plan to find him?" Steve asks.

"I do not know. Midgard is a large realm and this one city alone is very vast. The population size makes searching for him by traditional means impossible. I need your help." Thor says. Tony smiles at that admission. It isn't everyday a god comes to you on bended knee begging you for help.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for giving me shelter. It is greatly appreciated." Thor says to Tony.

"You could learn some marks in humility from this one Stark." Nick says.

"I'm a billionaire, a playboy, a genius, a philanthropist, and a superhero. I can't be all things to all people Nick." Tony says. Steve rolls his eyes. Natasha, aka Pepper's former assistant is here. Awesome. Along with a new guy that works for SHIELD. Guy has a bow and arrow. Seriously, who uses those anymore? They've been briefed of the situation. The damn dossier read like an episode of Jerry Springer.

"So the best place to start is with the city surveillance systems. If we had a picture of Loki available we could scan it and have Jarvis comb through the city looking for his face." Tony preens as he waits for Thor to shower him with thanks.

"That probably will not work." Thor says.

"Why the hell not?"

"Loki is in hiding and he will not look like himself. Since he has a growing child in his womb it would only make sense that he would change his appearance to that of a pregnant Midgardian woman to prevent drawing attention."

"What do you mean, change his appearance? My facial recognition software can see past a wig and neck scarf."

"Loki is a master magic wielder. He can use his magic to cast illusion and make people see what he wants them to see." Thor says.

"Magic? Really?" Tony crosses his arms, practically pouting.

"So how the hell do we find him?" Clint asks.

"I do not know." Thor says.


	4. Chapter 4

Loneliness. Complete and utter. Loki does not know anyone in this realm nor is he interested in getting know anyone in this realm. He wants to go home. He wants Thor. For days he hides inside his new luxury apartment, ordering food for delivery. Eventually, however, he comes to terms with his situation. He is going to be on Midgard for a very long time, at least until Thor is crowned and Odin is dead. Then he and his child will not have to live in fear. He feels anger then. This child should be the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard but if the public ever learned of the child's parentage it would be killed off. Whoever Thor is aligned to marry, her child will be seen as the legitimate heir not his. It fills Loki's chest with bile. He resigns himself to make friends with his neighbors and carve out a small niche of happiness on this god forsaken realm.

XxXxXxXx

"He's beautiful." Natasha says as she admires Loki's portrait. "He looks lonely though."

"Loki was always a breed apart, though I suspect that was because of his predicament. I am eager to see the kind of man he will be now that his needs are being met. If I can find him." Thor's face displays his signature kicked puppy dog expression and Natasha pats his arm in comfort.

"Jarvis scan this image and render a 3D image based off of your analysis and then upload it into the facial recognition software." Tony orders.

"Yes sir."

"I cannot thank you enough for your efforts Sir Anthony."

"Well, based on what you've told us it is a long shot but we might get lucky." Tony says.

"What we need to do to narrow our search is do a personality profile of Loki. Where is the most likely place he would go to settle down here on Earth?" Natasha asks.

"Loki is a prince and accustomed to the finer things in life. He emptied his room of all his valuables before he left, no doubt to sell them to get some of the currency of this world." Thor says.

"That's a place to start." Steve says. "We could start with jewelry and pawn shops and look for anything that might be Asgardian and show Loki's picture too."

"You mean portrait. Won't people think that is odd?" Clint says.

"You're so cute when you underestimate me. Jarvis, using the image of the portrait, fake a photo the team can use to show to other people." Tony says.

"Compiling sir." After a few moments the printer prints several mock photos of Loki.

"Damn Tony, that looks real." Clint says.

"I've got all the best toys."

"Okay, let's assume Loki landed on earth in the same spot Thor did. He didn't have any money and he didn't know anything about how anything works, which means he probably did not travel very far." Steve has Jarvis pull up a map of the city. "Jarvis, how many pawn shops and jewelry stores are within a 4 block radius of the park location?"

"33 Captain."

"Damn! Why so many?"

"Rich part of town. Lots of high end jewelry stores down in that area. Thor what kind of items did Loki have?" Steve asks.

"Rings, daggers, a jewel encrusted box with a rose on top made entirely of gold and diamonds." Thor says.

"What color diamonds?" Tony asks.

"Red ones." Thor says. Steve has Thor elaborate as much as possible on all of the items he thinks Loki had in his possession so that his team knows what to look for. He assigns sections of the area to the team and they spread out to hunt for Loki.

XxXxXxXx

Thor uses Mjolnir to fly through the air as Natasha clings to him. She can't help but smile. How can she not? She's flying through the air with a great big blonde hunk holding a magic hammer. And he's a prince. They touch down at the first jewelry store on their list and enter it. Natasha knows these men will not be forthcoming with information right away, so she watches them for any tells, like a poker player. She expects them to lie. Anonymity is precious in the jewelry trade.

Thor circles round all the glass cases searching for any items that are familiar but he doesn't recognize anything. The man Natasha is talking to is honest and does not recognize Loki. She can see it in the eyes. He was never here. They move on to the next one.

It goes like this for all the teams as they search for someone who recognizes Thor's brother. After a couple of days of searching they are no closer to finding him. The group holds another meeting to assess their strategy.

"You wouldn't happen to have any portraits of any of the stuff Loki brought here with him? Even just one of the items? If we knew what to look for we'd be more effective. Right now you are the only one out of all of us that would recognize something that belongs to him."

"Nay I do not have such an image. I think I must personally visit each of these establishments and inspect their wares."

"You will probably still not find anything." Tony says. Everyone looks at him.

"Look I don't think the salesmen are going to be forthcoming anyway. Not every diamond they get comes from ethical sources plus they are paid well to keep the secrets of rich people like me. Instead of going into those shops as Iron Man, I need to go into them as myself. The items your brother brought with him sound like they are very high quality. There is a good chance they wouldn't even be on display in the general showroom. They are probably being kept in the VIP area."

"So Thor would still need to visit each store himself but you could get him access to the places where Loki's stuff might be stored?"

"Yes. I think Thor needs to dress in human clothes and look the part of a rich man with a ton of money to spend. With me tagging along they will buy it."

"That won't really work in the stores you two have already been in."

"Sure it will. When I'm in the suit I'm Iron Man, there on official business. When in not, I'm Tony Stark, billionaire with money to burn. As for Thor, we could trim that hair of his and shave his beard and put him into some nice clothes. He'll be a new man."

"I think that would work actually." Natasha says.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So you're the new mysterious neighbor. We are pleased to meet you!" Jill says to Loki. She is hosting a party in her family's apartment and sent him an invitation so he could meet the neighbors.

"I thank you."

"Where is that wife of yours? She is your wife isn't she?" Jill's husband asks. His name is Greg or Gary or something. Loki has been using illusions to make it appear that two people are living in his apartment. It will come in handy later when his baby bump shows.

"She is visiting her mother. With the news of our pregnancy she needed to go through all of her old childhood things and bring them here. She and her mother are sorting through all of that tonight."

"You guys are pregnant! Oh my goodness!" All the ladies at the party crowd around him then and gush about all the things they'll need, where the best preschool is, and various all-natural pregnancy diets Loki's wife Linda (yeah Linda, that'll work) should start right away. Loki keeps a polite smile as he tries to build a social web with these people. Their customs and ways are so strange to him, but he will need to get used to life on this world so he tells himself to make the effort to reciprocate their interest in things.

XxXxXxXxXx

"33 stores and we found nothing." Tony says.

"That just means Loki didn't visit any of those places. Perhaps he travelled further than we thought before selling anything."

"That's going to be a problem. Just by expanding the search radius another 2 blocks we add another 21 jewelry stores to our list. At three blocks that list jumps to 49."

"Fuck, people living in New York City have too much fucking money." Clint says.

"What is Thor doing?" Cap asks, looking out the window. Thor is standing on the balcony standing in the rain. Thunder claps outside and lightning streaks across the sky in front of him.

"Wasn't today's forecast sunny?" Clint asks.

"Ah-huh." Tony says. Thor's long red cape billows behind him dramatically. Each passing day is like a knife in his heart.

"He's the real thing isn't he?" Natasha asks.

"No. There is only one god and he doesn't dress like that." Steve says.

"Yeah well, be that as it may, the god standing on my balcony is whipping up the wind fast enough to start causing damage to the city. I'm going to go talk to him." Tony says. He steps outside and stands beside Thor and waits for the man to speak.

"I may never see him again. I may never lay eyes upon my own child."

"It's only been a couple of weeks. Don't give up hope yet. Something will break our way soon."

"I pray you are right my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Linda! You look so radiant! How far along are you?" Sarah asked as Jill chewed her Dungeness Crab cobb salad. Loki found himself in a new social set of people called 'ladies who lunch'. These were all the wives of wealthy bankers that all devoted every spare minute of their days to their children and the maintenance of their bodies. They reminded Loki of the ladies of the court back home. Yet these women possessed an air of vulnerability that the women in Asgard do not. It must be the fear of divorce. In Asgard arranged marriages are the norm with lovers kept discreetly on the side. Divorces in Asgard are incredibly rare due to Frigga's strict criteria to end a marriage.

"Um…four months." Loki replied.

"You and your husband look so alike." Sarah said.

"Yeah like you are brother and sister or something." Jill added. Sarah shot her a look.

"Ignore her."

"I have heard the comparison before." Loki lied. It had taken him a week to figure out what the television was and how it worked. It took him even longer to stomach some of the content on the said moving picture box so that he could learn the culture and language lingo of these people. He hates Midgard. He misses Asgard and he misses Thor. Unfortunately the television also informed Loki of Thor's presence here in this realm. Apparently knowledge of other beings beyond this world had been previously considered laughable. Thor had made quite the splash with these mortals.

Loki continued to spew lies about where he was from and what his 'husband' did for a living. He listened to the incessant chatter of the women around him drone on about petty things. He was mindful not to let the other women come too close to touching his body. The illusion he had in place would fray at the edges and the green of his seidr would become visible. He hasn't quite figured out what he'll do once he starts to show and everyone around him starts reaching out to touch his bulging belly without permission. Right now he is at the awkward 'is she pregnant or just fat?' stage.

They finish their meal and Loki walks with the ladies back to the tower building where they all live. Jill is just down the hall from Loki while Sarah is one floor up. He entered his new home alone and locked the door behind him feeling both grateful and sad to be there. He looked outside and saw that a sudden rain storm had kicked up. No doubt it was Thor's doing and Loki realized in that moment that Thor was sad and possibly angry with him for running, but what choice did he have? Why is Thor even here? Surely the buffoon realizes what will happen to him if Thor succeeds in catching him?

A dark thought runs though Loki's mind then. What if Thor only wants to find Loki because of the child? Loki shakes his head but in the back of his mind the seed is planted and the nagging doubt niggles like a stubborn prick. Loki walks to the kitchen and opens the freezer, pulling out a chocolate popsicle. He sucks on it as he watches the rain through the window. He debates whether he should move away out of this city and find a more remote location, but decides against it. The high volume of people here provides a far better cover than some remote cabin in the woods. Here he can hide in plain sight in a sea of people. That's not to say he is stupid enough to go outside wearing his real face. He always makes minor tweaks to his appearance when posing as a male.

The silence of his home unnerves Loki. He doesn't like his new human 'friends' but he has nothing else to do but wait for his child to arrive and pine for a life he can never have. He certainly doesn't want to turn into one of the women with whom he has been socializing. He needs a hobby at least. The boredom and anxiety are getting to him. Loki gets up and puts on his coat. He's had enough of pretending to be a woman for the day and he does not want to be accosted by his nosy female neighbors in the hallway.

Feeling peck-ish Loki walks down the block to a nearby Jewish Deli that serves some of the oldest kosher beef hotdogs in the city. Loki discovered them a week ago and has decided to eat as many of them as possible while he is stuck on this god forsaken realm. Loki almost looks like himself as he enters the dining establishment. He still has his beautiful raven hair and green eyes but he has made his body just a little more muscular in appearance and given himself a squarer jaw and changed the nose. His stomach appears flat but if anyone got too close they would feel something they cannot see. Loki's largest complaint about this city is that there are so many people it is impossible not to brush up against another person.

The line at the counter is long today and Loki longs for the days when he had servants at his beck and call bringing him anything he requested from the kitchens. He looks around casually in his boredom as he waits and notices a very handsome man sitting alone at a small table eating a Rueben Sandwich. Loki notes the large muscles, blue eyes, and blonde hair. His heart clenches in his chest. He misses Thor.

Steve Rogers smiles politely at the man in line. He's a handsome man and Steve wonders absently if he is Loki. Then again, he wonders if everyone is Loki. A pregnant woman enters the deli. She has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe she's Loki? He thinks maybe to watch her and follow her until her cell phone rings and she answers it, clearly having a conversation with her husband. Tony and Thor gave up on the jewelry angle after a dozen attempts. Word spread between all the major jewelry houses of the city that Tony Stark and some very handsome blonde man were pretending to shop but were actually carrying out some sort of investigation. It didn't take long for the industry to stonewall the men once they all started comparing notes.

Tony's surveillance hasn't yielded any results either. He's got Jarvis analyzing video feeds from all over the city at all hours of the day but so far not a single match has surfaced on the facial recognition software, just as Thor had warned. Loki probably isn't even in the city anymore. He could be anywhere. Thor is still shacked up at Tony's tower. He spends his days flying all over the city searching the ocean of faces, hoping to recognize his brother even though he'll be wearing a different face. It is a hopeless venture and Nick has been quietly diverting his people back to more important assignments.

The calm of the deli is suddenly interrupted by a skinny tweeker with a gun. The twitchy tattooed man grabs the last person standing in line, Loki. He places the barrel against Loki's temple.

"Everyone down on the floor or I'll shot this asshole! Give me your money! Now!" He shouts at the cashier. The frightened old man behind the counter opens up his register and starts stuffing a brown paper bag with all the money. Steve rises from his seat to address the criminal.

"Son, think about what you are doing. You are making a very big mistake." Steve says in his Captain America voice. People of a certain age would recognize Steve's face immediately, but standing there in his civilian clothes, no one has a clue as to who he is. Least of all the idiot with the gun, or the man that is currently his captive. Loki uses the momentary distraction to his advantage.

With the speed of The Flash and the agility of The Black Widow, Loki is able to move his head, yank the gun out of the man's grasp and elbow him in the face all in one graceful movement. Unfortunately the man's flailing limbs also knocks the gun from Loki's hand and it goes flying across the room. Steve leaps for it to catch it so that it does not accidentally discharge and kill someone. Loki punches the tweeker in the face repeatedly with the full strength and force of an angry god. The man's face caves in like a crater and he drops to the ground dead. Blood gushes from the fist shaped dent like a fountain. Steve tucks the gun in his pants and goes to Loki who is shaking with adrenaline. He looks down at the body and then at Loki's bloody clenched knuckles.

"That's one hell of a punch you got there. What's your name?" Steve asks.

"Lo…Luke."

"Well Luke, the authorities will be here soon. You'll have some explaining to do but you just saved the lives of a lot of people today. You're a real hero."

"Thank you. I…I should go." Loki says.

"It'll be alright son, I'll vouch for you." Steve puts his hand on Loki's shoulder to reassure him. The police come and interrogate everyone that witnessed the event, and Loki in particular. The deli owner lets the police watch the surveillance tape. They gawk with awe and respect as the scene unfolds. In addition Steve informs them of his own identity as well. When Captain America praises Luke's actions the cops back off. They collect Luke's contact information, shake his hand, and then leave.

"You look like you could use a drink." Steve says.

"I could, but I don't imbibe. Thank you." Loki says with a shaky breath. Steve smiles at him with warmth and it steals Loki's breath away. Only Thor has ever looked at him like that.

"I don't either. Would you like to come hang out at my place? It's small and cramped but it's clean and the neighbors mind their own business." Steve asks. Now that the excitement is over Loki wants to cry or get drunk or get cuddled until he falls asleep. None are really an option at the moment, but he does know he does not want to be alone. This man's company is far superior to that of anyone else he has met thus far.

"I would like that." Loki says.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve Rogers was many things but blind he was not. He noticed the green fraying around the edge of 'Luke's' form. The very stutter when he gave his name. And that punch! Only he, Captain America and Tony the Robo-man had the power to do that to another person. Luke is Loki. He has to be.

"You look a little shaken. You sure about that drink? I know cheap beer tastes like horse pee but it serves its function."

"No thank you. I just need to rest and calm my nerves. Some warm milk perhaps?"

"I can do that." Steve's keys jiggled as he unlocked the door to his shit apartment. Far from Upper East Side, the two men had to hop on two subway trains to get to this place. A place called Brooklyn. It made Loki wonder what the hell the man was doing in Manhattan just for a sandwich. They are good but not that good.

"So what were you doing in that part of town?"

"Oh my work is near that deli, at Stark Tower." Steve said.

"Oh, alright." Loki looked around at the tiny living room. The servants in Asgard have better quarters than this. Steve went into the kitchen to heat up a cup of warm milk with some honey. Loki took a seat on the couch.

"You know, you never got whatever it was you were at the deli for. Are you hungry? I could whip something up. I have everything to make up a nice pot of spaghetti."

"No, I've lost my appetite, but I thank you for your hospitality."

"I know killing is hard. It changes a man. Any normal person would be upset."

"Yes of course. Upset." Loki felt upset, but not about killing the guy. That didn't bother him in the slightest. What had set his nerves on edge was the danger he'd placed his child in.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Steve pressed.

"The Upper East Side."

"Yeah but, where did you grow up? You sound British or something." Steve said. Or Asgardian he thought.

"I'm something like that yes." Loki lied, trying to think up something believable. Steve pulled a mug from the cupboard and his SHIELD cell phone from his pocket. He texts Fury and tells him he thinks he found Loki and that they are in his apartment. The milk comes to a gentle boil and he pours the hot liquid into the cup, followed by a generous squeeze of honey. The spoon clanks against the rim after a quick stir and Steve presents the steaming treat to Loki.

"Thank you. This is just the thing I need." Loki blew on it and took a ginger sip.

"You have one hell of a left hook." Steve said.

"I was always talented at throwing punches." Loki lies again. Compared to the typical Asgardian male he is a weakling. No one respects Loki for his physical prowess in Asgard.

"I'll say. How many times did you hit him in the face before it caved like that?"

"Three I think. It all happened so fast." It was one punch, the rest was just venting his anger. "So the police officers that questioned me seemed to hold a lot of respect for you. Who are you?"

"Well my name is Steve Rogers but the public knows me more commonly as Captain America." Steve says. Loki's mind races. He's heard that name before from that moving idiot box but he can't remember the significance.

"Ah, I see." Loki says quietly. Steve has seen people react in a lot of different ways to him before but not like that. This guy has no idea who Captain America is. He's got to be Loki. Steve glances at the clock on the wall. Five minutes have elapsed. It will probably take the team another ten to get here. Steve decides to stall by changing the subject.

"So what do you do for fun Luke?"

"Well I…ah…" Loki can't think of a thing that sounds normal. Horseback riding? In the city? No. Collecting herbs for his magic spells. Yeah no. Sparring? Maybe…

"I like to fight." Loki says. Steve chuckles.

"What style?"

"Um…boxing." Loki says.

"Of course you like to hit people in the face. But what else?"

"There really isn't much else. I despise television. The things I see people doing in this realm these days are rather disheartening. The other day I saw a woman grab another woman's hair and yank it all while screaming about some man. It was undignified." Loki laments as he takes another sip of his drink.

Realm. Steve's ears picked up on the word though Loki didn't seem to realize the mistake he's made. Steve is certain now. Only Thor talks about Earth in that way. This is Loki.

"Yeah I don't like T.V. either. Then again I didn't grow up with it so I don't really feel like I'm missing out on anything. I still like catching flicks at the theater. I miss the news reels though. They don't show those anymore."

"Ah yeah." Loki has no idea what the hell he is talking about. He feels relaxed. He doesn't know why but this mortal makes him feel calm. It strikes him then that this is the first time he has felt comforted since landing in this realm. He feels a kinship with this man that he does not feel with those simpering house wives.

For some reason that Loki cannot name a tear slips free and tumbles down his cheek. Steve reaches over to brush it away and the illusion on his face frays. Loki snatches Steve's hand but it is too late. Surely this mortal saw that.

"It's alright Loki. No harm will come to you. You don't know the wh…"

"You lie! Or is that the lie Thor told you?" Loki is on his feet in a defensive position, ready to tackle Steve to escape.

"Loki there is something you don't know. Thor was going to tell you something important but you disappeared. You are not in danger. Thor is not your brother."

"Oh really?" Loki couldn't be more sarcastic. "Since when am I not Thor's brother?"

"Since birth Loki. You are….Jotunn, I think is the term. Something about being a Frost Giant runt or something. Odin found you at the end of some war and took you home. You and Thor are not related."

"My father must truly be desperate to rip this child from my womb if he has filled Thor's foolish head with such nonsense. I am Thor's brother. I committed a crime against my brother and I am now swollen with his get. I will be dragged to Asgard and tossed into a cell where I will wait to give birth and then be executed shortly thereafter."

"You don't believe what Thor has told us?"

"Not. One. Bit." Loki crosses his arms and leans forward. He drops the illusion entirely and Steve sees his real face for the first time. He's stunning.

"Were you really a thousand old virgin when you had sex the first time with Thor?"

"My brother didn't hold back on the details did he? Yes it's true."

"I can relate. I'm 95 years old and I haven't had sex yet either. 95 is really old for my people."

"Very."

"I called people. They are on their way here. If they find you they'll take you to Thor. You need to run. Now." Steve says. They hear commotion outside of Steve's apartment and Loki's eyes go wide in fear.

"The fire escape. Go!" Steve points to the window. Loki changes his appearance to look like a redheaded 13 year old girl and makes a run for it. Steve looks at himself and tries to think up something. Well, the guy can punch. Steve punches himself in the face, giving himself a bloody nose. A pounding comes at the door and Steve opens it to find Thor standing there.

Thor barges in and scans the room.

"Where is my brother?!"

"He got away. He turned himself into a blonde man with a mustache." Steve says. Thor flies out the window and scans the people on the street below. He finds three blonde men with mustaches and accosts them all. Fury scans Steve up and down with his one good eye.

"What happened?"

"He overpowered me." Steve says hoping his lie doesn't show.

"Ah huh, I see." Fury says.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki made it home but knew he could not linger long. The police had his address from the incident earlier at the deli. There will be people at his apartment at any moment. Loki went straight to his safe to pull out all of his valuables and made a hasty retreat to the elevator going down just as the one next to it opened up to various members of the Avengers (minus Thor and Steve). Loki acted calm as he walked past many men in black suits all eyeing him with suspicion as he left the building./p

He walked to the nearest subway station and hopped back onto a train, not really caring where it went. His mind whirled with a torrent of thoughts and concerns. He needed to figure out his next move. Steve's assertion that Loki was not even Aesir shook Loki to his core. He didn't show it at the time, but such a truth would be both wonderful and heart breaking.

He couldn't believe the odds of what had transpired and he couldn't help but wonder if fate and destiny had a hand in all of this. He knew he should leave the city and run, but he couldn't help wonder about the man that let him escape. He checked into a hotel room for the night to plot his next move.

XxXxXxXx

"Alright soldier, now that Thor and the others are gone you mind telling me why you lied to me?"

"It was Loki. I told him what Thor told us, that he's a frost giant and that he wouldn't be executed or even in trouble. But Loki didn't believe anything of what I said. He thinks that Thor was lied to by their father and that Thor's dad is after the baby."

"So you let him get away?"

"I don't know who's right. All I know is that if Thor is wrong Loki will die and possibly the child with him. It was a risk I could not take."

"Do you think he's right? Do you think Thor lied to us?"

"Thor can't lie. He's terrible at it. But his father might be a whole different ball of wax. In the short time I spent with Loki, what I perceived of the man is that he is very intelligent and very perceptive. He seems accustomed to betrayal also, and very vulnerable. He's very protective of the baby already. I could tell."

"Our team went to the address the police were given. It looked like we just missed him. If he's as smart as you say he is, he'll run. Odds are Cap…that was it. That was our one and only chance and it is gone. We're not going to get a second opportunity. He'll flee the city and since he can wear any face he wants we are never going to find him."

"Are you going to tell Thor?"

"Fuck no! I don't have a death wish and I'd like to keep you around if it's all the same. As much as I would like to please a potential ally, a powerful one at that, Thor's personal problems are just that. SHIELD cannot keep using its resources to conduct an impossible search."

"What if Thor is right and Loki was wrong? What if I broke apart a little family and kept a kid from ever knowing his father?"

"You knew that when you made the call."

"Didn't make it easy."

XxXxXxXx

Loki looked in the mirror of the bathroom and tried to change his appearance, but he didn't know how. All of this could be resolved if Loki could just figure out if Odin was telling the truth or not. The idea of him being adopted isn't farfetched. In fact it would explain a lot. Loki had always wondered why Thor got all the strength and golden looks in the family.

It occurred to Loki then that being Jotun meant that Frigga was not his mother, that he is not a prince, and that he might even be a spoil of war. He growled at his reflection in frustration. He's been hiding in the same hotel room for two weeks.

He should have fled the city already, but something held him in place. Leaving meant he would never see Thor again, and he wasn't ready to take that necessary survival step yet. He had too much hope. He needed to make an informed decision and he couldn't do that without getting more information. He decided that he needed to return to the one and only source of information he could trust.

He got dressed and hopped onto the subway and made his way back to Brooklyn where the soldier lived. At eight o'clock on a Saturday night most mortals are out performing courtship rituals, but he had a feeling the soldier would be home alone. He was right. He watched the outside of the building but all appeared normal. No men in black suits or random people just lingering without purpose. Loki decided to take a chance and walked the five floors up the steps and knocked on Steve's front door. He let his illusion of a 22 year old blonde female drop.

Steve answered, looking shocked to see Loki just standing there bold and brazen.

"Loki?"

"Yes." They stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, yes come in." Steve closed the door behind Loki and the men, once again, just looked at each other. "What can I do for you?"

"How is Thor?"

"Depressed. Angry. But you can probably tell that from the weather."

"Indeed I can. Any news from my home?"

"No. Thor says your mother is planning a wedding ceremony but without you it is awkward. The servants are asking embarrassing questions."

"I want to believe that." Loki said. His survival and that of his unborn child was at stake. He could not risk being gullible.

"I do too." Steve looked at Loki's growing bump. "How does it feel?"

"Strange. The child grows and I…I feel whole in a way I did not know I was lacking. But at the same time I miss Thor terribly. I need his strong presence. It would calm me, but I don't dare go near him."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure. I need more information before I make a decision."

"Before you leave town and disappear forever?"

"Yes. Your words gave me a hope that I am foolish enough to entertain."

"Loki, you're going to have to take a leap of faith in this. Either you believe and trust your family or you do not." Steve said.

"Thor I've always trusted, but our father is a diabolical man. I could believe I was taken as a spoil of war to be used to unite two houses, but then why did he abandon that path? And if he did that because he so loves me as his son would he not see my union with Thor as an incestuous one?"

"It sounds like you need to talk to your dad, not to Thor." Steve said.

"Again, the risk is the same."

"The answer is the same too. Do you really think your father would have the heart to execute his own son?"

"My father has had to do many horrific things over the millennia to maintain peace and power. Our laws are concrete and binding. He will not flounce them just because he is King. It is a matter of honor. Even the princes of Asgard must obey the law."

"Perhaps he would do something else to keep you safe. Aside from your family no one else knows about your condition, except those your family chose to share the information with. There might be a third option being entertained."

"Ah yes, there is a third option. One I cannot abide. I would be shipped off to greater parts unknown and when my child is born it would be ripped from my arms and given over to a noble house to raise as a page. It would be denied its birthright and I would be shipped off to some distant patrol station to serve out my days in exile. Thor would be forced to marry some simpering maiden at court and I would be kept far away from him to avoid temptation."

"That's not much different from what you are doing now."

"Yes but here I get to keep my child and raise it as my own. I would have my child know me, and know that it is a prince of Asgard."

"You think it is a boy?"

"I hope it is, which is why it will probably be a girl." Loki smiles as he rubs his belly.

"So what is the plan now?"

"To keep hiding I suppose. You let me escape and that has earned my trust. I would ask you to spy for me. Ask Thor questions. Report to me any visits or developments that my brother may mention."

"I think I can do that." Steve said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey big guy. How's it going?" Steve asked trying to sound light hearted. The grey sky and light rain outside has been a constant presence for the last two weeks.

"Not well my friend." Thor's quiet despondent response unsettled Steve. Thor looked truly depressed.

"Any word from home?" Steve asked.

"No, like me Heimdall is blinded from seeing through Loki's magic. I fear I will never see him again. He is too smart to get caught."

"Maybe you don't need to catch him. He's on the run because he is afraid of punishment. Maybe a public announcement on television will bring him to you."

"I have already appeared on you televisions many times but Loki does not hear me."

"Then maybe your mom and dad can come down and say something. It's your dad's job to punish him right? If your dad promises he won't be harmed maybe Loki will come out of hiding."

"That is a desperate act but I believe we are at an impasse. I will go and speak with my father. He has not visited your realm is centuries and for him to do so is no small thing." Thor said. The weather outside cleared up a bit reflecting Thor moment of hopeful musing. He walked out onto the balcony and called out for Heimdall and disappeared in a flash.

"Tony!" Steve shouted.

"Yeah?" Iron Man yelled back from the bar.

"Call the media. Thor's dad is coming."

"Holy shit!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Father we must speak."

"Ah yes, I saw. Thor you know my stance on visiting Midgard. The last time we made our presence known down there they worshipped us as gods. Wars were fought in our names."

"Father I believe the only reason Loki continues to hide is because he is hiding from you. As long as he fears punishment for what we've done he will never return to us. The mortals are not as gullible as they once were. With their growth in knowledge about the scientific world they are more skeptical. I do not believe a visit from you will yield a repeat of the past. I have been on Midgard for weeks and they are not bowing down to me. They will not bow down to you either."

Odin lets out a heavy sigh knowing his son is right. In truth he has been dreading this moment for centuries and now has no choice but to tell the truth he has long kept hidden from his dark son. He had hoped, in his cowardice, that Thor would do it for him. He nods and rises from his golden chair and walks with him to the Bifrost.

"My King." Heimdall greeted his liege.

"I will not be gone long." He said. Heimdall pressed down on the sword to open the gate and touched down on the balcony in seconds. When they land they are greeted by Tony, Steve, and a reporter with a cameraman.

"Hello Sir, welcome to Earth." Steve extended his hand to Odin.

"You're the one that let him get away."

"What?" Thor turns to Odin and then back to Steve. The sky cracks and booms with a coming thunderstorm. A murderous expression washed across Thor's face.

"Calm down my son. He did what he thought was right and I can find no fault in him for doing so. You shouldn't either."

"Have you given thought to what you want your message to be?" The reporter addressed Odin. She was a pretty blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Yes. I take it this device will record my message to my son?" Odin asked.

"Yes Your Majesty it will." She replied. "Roll tape." She said to the cameraman. Odin looks into the camera and speaks.

"Loki my son, I should have come down from Asgard sooner. I am an old fool and not doing so has caused both you and Thor unnecessary heartache. I have been keeping a secret from you your entire life. I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to feel different, but I think I failed in that regard as well. You are not my son Loki. You are Loki Laufeyson, first born prince of Jotunnheim and rightful heir to their throne. I found you at the end of the last great war in the temple. Your dam, Faurbati died birthing you and you were discarded for being too small." A tear escaped from Odin's good eye and he paused to wipe it away before continuing.

"I thought one day to unite our two realms through you. I thought to have you marry Thor when you came of age but as the years went by I saw you as more than my ward and telling you the truth of who and what you really are grew more painful with each passing day. Many who know me would never call me a coward, but in this I am guilty. I was afraid to break your heart and for that I am deeply sorry. I give you my word Loki that you will not be punished for what has transpired. Your mother is busy planning the wedding, and I am eager to meet my grandchild. Come home son. Your mother is beside herself with grief…as am I."

"That was good. Thor do you want to say anything to Loki?" The reporter asked.

"Aye. Loki you have suffered enough. Every second you are separated from me is an unnecessary agony. A bright happy beautiful life awaits you. All you need do is return to me. I will be here at the tower waiting for you." Thor said.

"Okay, that was great. I'll get this to the Associated Press and we'll run it." She said. Tony is surprised that she isn't pressing Odin or Thor for an interview. She's usually aggressive and ambitious, but then again there is something about Odin that makes even Tony want to keep his distance. He gets why Loki ran. Odin radiates danger and power even in this moment when he is sad, remorseful, and begging.

"Return soon my son." Odin said and then called out for Heimdall. Thor stepped away to give his father room to depart.

"When will the broadcast air?" Thor asked.

"Give it about 30 minutes." She said.

"Thor buddy you look like you could use a drink." Tony said.

"Aye."

"I should probably get going." Steve said.

"Aye." Thor responded. Lightning cracked across the sky and the thunder boomed. Thor is still pissed. Steve needed to leave anyway. He wanted to make sure he was home in case Loki stopped by to voice any doubts before coming to the tower. He hoped Loki would just go straight to Thor but Loki struck Steve as being too cautious for that.

Steve rode the train back to Brooklyn, monitoring his phone for any messages. As promised Odin and Thor's messages were broadcasted on every channel willing to air it. If Loki is watching television, he couldn't possibly miss it. The message was even displayed on the jumbo-tron in Time Square, and now everyone on earth knows that Thor and Loki have been intimate. The internet explodes as the revelation that Thor and Loki had engaged in an "incestuous relationship" and that Loki, a man is pregnant with Thor's baby ran away because he was afraid of his daddy.

Steve climbed up the five levels of stairs and unlocked his door, tossing the keys into the bowl beside it. He flicked on the television and listening to the unkind things people were saying about Loki and Thor. This was one of the things his family had wanted to avoid. Steve gets up and makes himself a tuna sandwich and spoons out a hefty serving of cottage cheese onto a plate. He watches the news feed for a couple of hours when he finally hears a knock at his door.

"Oh thank god!" Steve muttered and opened the door. Steve choked on a scream when he saw Loki standing there with cerulean skin and blood red eyes. His appearance was frightening.

"So you do think I look like a monster."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Loki swept by Steve and entered his apartment. "I figured out how to remove the spell hiding my true appearance. Thor has never seen me like this. He won't love me. He won't love our child. How could he?"

"Loki you are manufacturing reasons to not return to Asgard. Why?"

"They'll know. They'll all look at me and they'll know that my other skin is a lie. My people hate Frost Giants and they already look upon me with disdain for being strange. I don't want my child to be treated like a freak."

"Your baby will be their future king won't he?" Steve asked. Loki turns away from him and doesn't answer. Steve can tell he is right and Loki has no logical excuse to dish up. "Loki, Thor loves you. Your mother is sick with worry. Your dad loves you. I saw it. Come to the tower with me. I'll hold your hand the whole way. Thor is there waiting for you. You don't have anything to fear anymore."

"I'm a freak."

"You are beloved. Stop doing this to yourself. It is pain you don't need or deserve and it can't be good for the baby. Don't you want your baby growing up know his father and his grandparents?" Steve asked. Loki nods his head as the tears drip onto his cheek and freeze. Miniature icicles start forming on Loki's lower eyelids and he has to wipe the frozen tears away to stop the buildup.

Steve gently takes Loki by the hand and guides him towards the door. He grabs his keys from the bowl and takes him out into the hallway and locks up his apartment again. He wraps his arm around Loki's shoulder and reaches into his pocket for his cellphone to call Nick.

"Hey. Loki is here with me. Can you send a car?"

"Why not just have Thor fly to you?"

"I think it would be better if their reunion was done somewhere a little more secure and private than in the street in front of my apartment."

"If you say so Captain." Steve hangs up.

Loki puts up an illusion with his normal face so as not to scare Steve's neighbors. The walk down the five flights of stairs if slow and full of silence, save for Loki's sobs. By the time they get to the street there is already a car there waiting for them.

"You guys are quick." Steve said.

"We were in the neighborhood." The man in the black suit said.

"I bet you were. How long have you been watching my apartment?"

"Just the last couple of weeks."

Steve makes a face and gets into the car with Loki. The drive takes forever during New York's rush hour and by the time they reach the tower Loki is a nervous wreck.

"It's going to be okay. It's just Thor. Remember that." Steve holds Loki's hand to comfort him. They exit the car and enter the building, taking the first elevator available. While riding the elevator Loki removes the illusion and his blue skin is once again on display.

"You want to see how he'll respond to your appearance."

"Yes."

"Look I'm not going to lie. Your appearance was a little shocking at first. Try to give Thor the benefit of the doubt if he does not react well."

"I'll keep that in mind." Loki said. His voice was distant however, and Steve could tell he was not listening at this point. The elevator finally slows down and the doors ding when they open.

Thor's back is to them at first, his great red cape shining like a beacon in the room. Loki's breath hitches and his face twists into a grotesque mixture of fear, longing, need, and hope. Thor turns and finally, they see each other.

When Thor sees Loki his face does not distort into one of disgust as Loki feared, but of great relief. Thor rushes to Loki and wraps his great arms around him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce all break out into applause.

"Oh thank god!" Tony sighs.

"Which one?" Bruce jokes.

"All of them, shit." Tony says. Loki's fingers rake through Thor's golden hair and cups Loki's ass lifting him up. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and things go from happy reunion to reunion porn very quickly. The air turns heated and awkward.

"Um, maybe we should leave now." Steve says.

"Yeah." Tony whispers. "Oh wow would you look at the time! Who wants ice cream? I do. I'm leaving for ice cream." Tony announces and marches to the elevator with the rest of the avengers in hot pursuit. The elevator doors close and everyone begin to chuckle.

"They are so going to ruin your furniture Stark." Clint says.

"Hey do you think it will be raining when we get outside?" Bruce asks.

"Either it will be blue skies and a gay rainbow or a full blown hurricane. Who wants to place a bet?" Tony asks.

"Blue sky." Natasha, Bruce, and Clint vote.

"I don't know. I think I'm going with hurricane." Steve says.

"I think hurricane too." Tony says. They get to the main floor and exit the elevator into the lobby. Outside the rain is coming down so fast and hard the city is on the brink of a flash flood.

"Okay, losers get to go fetch the ice cream." Tony beams.

Back upstairs in the clubhouse Loki and Thor are already naked.

"You've grown." Thor runs his palm lovingly over Loki's swollen stomach. He's finally started to show in a noticeable way. Loki had not expected the reverent expression in Thor's eyes when they reunited.

"Do I not disgust you?" Loki asks.

"Nay. You are sublime Loki. I want to learn everything about this form…so I can pleasure you properly." Thor rakes a thumbnail lightly over top one of Loki's raised birth lines on his skin. Loki shivers and gasps in surprise.

"Mmm." Thor kisses Loki again. They laying on top of a very large ottoman in the clubhouse. Thor's hard and leaking cock lines up with Loki's womb and he thrusts in.

"Thor!" Loki wraps his arms around Thor's broad shoulders. "I've missed you so much! I never thought I'd see you again."

"I thought I'd lost you, darling. I'll never be parted from you again." Thor murmurs as he concentrates on his maneuvers. Their coupling doesn't last that long but its intensity more than makes up for it.

"Thor touch me!" Loki cries out. Thor reaches between them to stroke Loki's length and quickens his thrusts to achieve peak with him. They cry out together as their bodies become one. A loud boom and crack of lightning marks the end of the torrent outside and the wind suddenly dies down. Within minutes the sky is blue and accompanied by a double rainbow.

"Take me home."

 **The End.**


End file.
